


Don't Be A Stranger

by mardemaravilla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Chelsea, Friendship, Gen, Liverpool, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Stevie chat on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about typing Stevie's part of the conversation in Scouse, but I wondered what that might look like. _H'aaaaaay N'ndo! 'Ow's it g'an?_ No. Let's not even attempt that.
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=3993896#t3993896).

On seeing the caller-id, Stevie answers his phone with laughter in his voice.

"Hey Batnando."

"What?" Fernando's voice is full of confusion.

"You don't know?" Stevie laughs. "That's what they're calling you with that fancy mask you wear on the pitch."

There's an embarrassed groan and a sigh, "Batnando? Really?"

"Either that or Zorres."

" _Zorres_?!" The Spaniard squawks.

"Like _Zorro_? You remember that movie with Antonio Banderas and--"

Fernando cuts him off, "I remember it, Stevie. With the flaming letter 'Z'."

"That's the one," Stevie chuckles. "So how is everything? It's been ages since we've talked."

Fernando hums in agreement, "I know. I've been so exhausted. We've got all these games; it's like we're going non-stop. Even with the player-rotation, it's still so draining."

Stevie mocks the striker playfully, "Boohoo. Poor Champions of Europe, having to play all these competitions. What a sad tale. At least you'll have another shot at the Champion's League next year."

"If we stay in the top four," Fernando reminds him.

Stevie scoffs, "Of course you will. Or what, were you going to let Spuds take your place?"

Fernando laughs and it's a sound that the Liverpool captain is happy to hear.

"And how are things going with you and Ba? Not too much tension vying for a team spot, is there?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so happy. It's nice to be picked to start, but with the schedule this season it's a relief to have someone else to share the responsibility with."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. And you've been all right, Nando? Not just with the club, but everything in general?"

"Yeah, I've been good, and the kids are fine. Olalla's been busy trying to keep up with them. Nora and Leo are quite the team of troublemakers when they want to be."

"I remember those days. Coming back from practice to find the walls covered in crayon, and one of the girls bawling her eyes out because another one won't give her back her doll."

"It's like you're living in my house, I swear," Fernando sighs.

"I can't promise you it'll get any better either. Lilly-Ella is nine already and sometimes it's still hard. It's just a matter of time before it goes from crayons on the wall and messy rooms to ' _who is this boy calling you?!_ '."

The Chelsea man groans, "Give me a chance to enjoy the crayon walls while I still can."

Stevie laughs before he suddenly remembers, "Carra asked me to say hello to you. He said that you should stop being a stranger and ring him up sometime."

"I can barely understand you and that Scouse accent over the phone, talking to Carra will be a nightmare."

"Gotten too used to that West London drawl?"

"Yes," Fernando confesses. "But I'll call him sometime soon. How's he feeling about his last season?"

"Oh you know, he's excited about being able to spend more time with the kids and to do more charity work, but he's nervous. Football is all he knows, you know? He's been at it since he was 9. It's going to be hard for him."

"It's all any of us know," Fernando agrees thoughtfully. "I spoke to Xabi the other day and he told me that Iker's been driving them crazy since he got injured. It's like he's trying to play football through them."

Stevie laughs, "How is Xabi? I tried calling him a few weeks ago, but Nagore said he was out at an event and I've just been too busy to call back."

"He's all right. He sends his greetings to everyone. Madrid is focused on getting _La Decima_ , so I told him he's got to win it for all of us. He said he appreciated that I wasn't putting pressure on him."

Stevie laughs again, "He better win it. And you guys better do well in Europa League. Somebody needs to bring a trophy home this season."

"So you can share more of those Istanbul victory kisses?"

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Never."

Stevie groans. "Anyway, it's been good catching up with you, but I've got to run. We've got our shoot for the new kits today. Nothing as fantastic as your Blue Man Group one, though."

It's Fernando's turn to groan, "If I hear one more Blue Man Group, Smurf or Avatar comparison, Stevie, I swear to God...I mean, it's a great ad campaign, but the last thing I want is to be associated with is a naked smurf." Stevie bursts into laughter at the other end of the line and Fernando continues, "But really, it's been good talking to you. Sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch as often as I used to."

"Don't apologise, I know how it is."

"Say hello to everyone for me. Tell them that I miss them."

"I will. And you tell everyone that I say hello too. Tell Frank that I expect him to break that record before the season's end."

"He's trying. Maybe if he's lucky he'll score them at Anfield so you can witness history," Fernando teases.

"Oh God, please no," Stevies groans.

Fernando laughs. "Take care, Stevie. I'll see you soon all right?"

"Looking forward to it. And Nando, don't let the crowd get to you when you come here, okay? Some of them understand, but some of them are still sore over what happened. It doesn't matter. You and me, we're good, so sod the rest of the lot."

"You say the same thing every time I call you, Stevie. Sometimes it feels like you're still captaining me." He sounds a little exasperated, but Stevie can still hear the smile beneath the thick Spanish accent.

"I try," Stevie teases. "JT doesn't always do a good job."

Fernando laughs, "You take care, Stevie."

"And you too Nando," Stevie returns. "See you at Anfield."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Batnando](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8b8b9dc82facff03c8052b3166fe63a2/tumblr_ml5yvj2vFI1qgonj5o1_500.png), [Zorro](http://character-factory.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Mask-of-Zorro-antonio-banderas-421004_1024_7681.jpg) and [Zorres](http://media.tumblr.com/b07c90b90c16d33eebd30e24ce1588d3/tumblr_inline_ml5o7wEA6Y1qz4rgp.jpg).  
> 2\. [Istanbul victory kiss](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m48y1oaXqi1qglzabo1_250.gif).  
> 3\. Chelsea FC 2013/2014 kit launch [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9kAH2v9200) and [photo gallery](http://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/news/new-chelsea-kit-amazing-video-1813810) .


End file.
